Satou Hiroshi
Summary Satou Hiroshi is a student in class 2+ of PK Academy. Satou is perfectly average in height, weight, academic abilities and sports, has a common name, blood type and birthday and normal hobbies such as watching movies and reading. He is in the baseball club where his achievements are perfectly average. Hiroshi has his own circle of cliché friends, a chubby guy and a short glasses guy. In total he is unique in having not a single unique characteristic. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Satou Hiroshi Origin: Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Normal Human Powers and Abilities: Normality Inducement (The ability to be perfectly normal and can make his surroundings normal in a cliché like fashion), Power Bestowal, limited Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Satou is perfectly average in sports) Speed: Normal Human (Satou has a perfectly normal speed for a student) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Satou has normal physical capabilities) Striking Strength: Human Class (Satou is on the level of a normal human) Durability: Human level (Can tank the same degree of power as a normal human) Stamina: Average (Satou should have stamina equal to the average male of his age) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Satou receives perfectly average scores all across the board) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his ability has limited effects on too abnormal people (protagonists) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Normalcy: Satou Hiroshi possesses the power to turn himself and his surroundings normal. For himself that means that he has no unique characteristics all across the board, having normal academic abilities, a normal family, normal friends, normal physique, normal looks, a normal name, normal behaviour etc. For his surroundings that means that they turn out to be completely cliché. A good example is his baseball team. A baseball team where everybody is normal wouldn't be normal at all. Instead it has a captain that is always carrying around a club registration form, a guy that is only good at running, a genius pitcher who didn't go to the famous baseball school for some reason, a chubby catcher and a glasses guy with a high IQ. All of these are cliché characters that show up in every sports manga. So while individually not normal, they build a perfectly normal group that allows Satou to appear as just some normal background character. Likewise the events happening to the team, like being disbanded if they don't win the next game, are cliché points of an average sports manga, in a certain sense making them the most normal developments possible. These Sport manga clichés even go to a supernatural extend: The members of the baseball team have developed special superhuman techniques, such as moving so fast that it leaves after images or throwing a ball so fast it catches fire, like is typical for protagonists in sports manga. This ability also influences Satou's luck, making it perfectly average. When confronted with Suzumiya Hii's ability to cause misfortune for herself and all people around her this fact becomes especially noticeable. It doesn't negate the bad luck, but instead makes something good happen to Satou right after so that good and bad luck together balance out to perfectly average luck. Gallery Satou_anime_design.png|Satou Hiroshi's Anime design Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Normality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:J.C.Staff Category:Tier 10 Category:Probability Users